beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Seyvont
Justin Seyvont is the first human of the 21st Century to have discovered the Maximals and Predacons. A genius in mechanics and robotics, this young teenager has a destiny that spans beyond the galaxy... and only Cyberton knows of it. History Write the first section of your page here. Appearance Justin was a fifteen year old boy with short brown hair and eyes. He wore a green long sleeved shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans with the knee sections torn, and Nike sneakers. Personality Skills/Abilties Justin is a genius in mechanics and construction being able to build a mountain crawler all with only Alex's help and with only a supply of parts from his family junkyard. And the Pretender Chips with the Maximal Stasis Pods and limited Maximal technology. There is no machine he can't build be it made of human or Cybertronian tech. A tech expert in every sense of the word. Relationships Allies/Maximals Optimus Primal Rhinox Rattrap Cheetor Cheetor was the first Transformer he met at the mountain cave. At first, their meeting was a bit... bizarre, seeing as neither one had met a human nor a Cybertronian respectively. But over time, the two had formed a bond, much similar to Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee, but also like Q and Bond. After the incident with Tarantulas and Blackarachnia, Cheetor was named Justin's guardian, and has watched over with him in the shadows. Dinobot Tigertron Wind-Rider Air-Razor Jackfoot Humans Alex Foxx Alex is Justin's best friend and only friend before they met the Maximals and Aelita. Alex and Justin spend a lof their time helping the Maximals or building machines together. Alex is a genuine friends to Justin Seyvont and has stuck with him thick and thin. Aelita She is Justin's love interest. Toni Rachel Seyvont Rachel is Justin's older sister and legal guardian. She is protective of her little brother. She trusts the Maximals with his, Alex and Aelita's safety and care when she's not around. Agent Bishop Enemies/Predacons Megatron Tarantulas To put in terms, Tarantulas is the Anti-Justin, in which Rattrap jokes about. The two are rather brilliant, but only one is cruel and insane. Aside from Starscream, Tarantulas views himself as Justin's worst enemy. He taunts the poor boy in stating that if things had been different, he'd be his guardian, twisting him to his point of view. Even Justin agreed to himself on that. Considering his history of being bullied, and if he had met the Predacons, he would have ended up like Tarantulas. Maybe even worse. Which in this case, he and Tarantulas are both enemies and the only opponents worth fighting each other. Blackarachnia Shadow Panther Starscream Like Optimus Prime and Megatron, in order to obtain Aelita, he must kill Justin. And Justin feels the same way about Starscream. Once learning of the Decepticon's true nature, even during and after his possession, Justin knew from then on Starscream's scheming and treacherous mind would bring a dangerous element to the Beast Wars. And worse, he will do anything to get Aelita, even as to threaten him to give her up to him, by threatening his friends as well as family. And even if he did what he wanted, he'd still double-cross him. Seeing as how Starscream was in his body, Justin will do what he can to be one step ahead of him. And even if he can't be, he'll stop at nothing to rid the Beast Wars of this threat that proves to be more dangerous than Megatron on his better days. Humans Voice Actor Johnny Young Bosch Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Maximals Category:Humans